One Night Can Change Everything
by Queen Donna
Summary: Alice is now 21 and has the most amazing night with her boyfriend and best friend. I didn't want to do anything to Alice, so it is Kendra who learns to be careful. PS: This has NOTHING to do with the Secret Life of the American Teenager!


"Hey, Calvin! What's up?" Aaron plunged into the chair next his twenty eight-year-old twin brother. Calvin chugged down the last sip of his beer and waved at the waitress for another. Normally, he would be winking or giving her special smiles because her short, blonde hair and thin figure made her look cute, but tonight, Calvin didn't notice.

Aaron sensed his brother's mood and leaned forward. The club was crowded and he didn't need anyone to hear. "Cal, something's wrong… why are you drinking so much on a week night? You know we have that big photo shoot tomorrow."

"I need girl advice." Calvin said, deciding to be blunt. He regretted it once he saw Aaron's look of shock.

"You?" Aaron chuckled, "You need girl advice…from _me_?" When Calvin's expression remained serious, Aaron stopped laughing. "About what?"

"I think I need to break up with Kendra." If his brother's surprised appearance was odd before, it was nothing compared to now.

"What? Why?" Aaron couldn't believe what he was hearing, "I thought you two were doing great…"

"It's much more complicated than that" Calvin whispered as he finished off half of his next drink. He realized he was probably making this whole situation more complicated than it had to be.

"Calvin, you guys have been going out forever and I'm really surprised," Aaron lowered his voice, "You haven't hooked up with anyone in… in awhile." He said it with shock and awe.

"What I mean is, there isn't anything wrong. It's actually the opposite; things are going great between the two of us…" Calvin told Aaron slowly, "And I don't even really know why, I just have to do this." He got up and left a generous tip, leaving Aaron sitting dumbstruck at the table.

"I feel like a child when I am hanging out with you and the guys." Alice laughed into her cell phone, "But I was shocked how quickly September came."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am glad you are finally twenty one! We can all go out together for a drink now!" Kendra exclaimed to her best friend. She turned left and found the University's library at last.

"Listen, Al, I have to go, but I'll call you later, 'kay?"

"Sure! I need to leave anyway." Alice said before snapping her cell phone shut. She grabbed her books and left for her next Dartmouth course.

With nervous visions of what tomorrow might bring, Aaron dialed. He should be helping his brother get through some kind of internal emotional problem he seemed to be going through, as well as the hangover he would most likely experience within hours. But all of that would have to wait. Aaron had been anticipating this hour all day. It was nine o'clock in Germany and that meant that in the northeastern area of America it was three in the afternoon.

After three rings, a smile spread across Alice's face when the caller ID appeared on her phone's screen. "Hey Aaron, what's up?"

They talked about everything for the next hour. Alice's classes, Aaron's fame job, and every little detail in between that had occurred over the past week. The two knew it was going to be difficult to keep up a long distance relationship, especially when they weren't even on the same continents, but they did it anyway.

"You'll never believe it!" Alice laughed, "Yesterday, a girl just randomly came up to me as I was walking across the campus and asked for my autograph. I didn't even know she was."

"That's the cool thing about being famous." Aaron smiled. Alice had put together an amazing album over the past summer. One of her singles even reached number one on the charts for a straight week. Aaron knew, though, that his girlfriend was still getting used to the whole atmosphere about the business. And that's what made her so interesting. Aaron could never fully expect what Alice would do or say. At the same time, she was normal. Alice didn't change her personality at all when she became well-known. She still had the plan to attend and graduate college, as well as improve her career. She was a fascinating, well-rounded, busy girl.

When Alice began to notice Aaron falling asleep in the middle of her conversations, she told him that next time, he could call in the European afternoon, or American morning. Aaron only laughed and apologized for sleeping before Alice told him to get some sleep and hung up. He smiled while putting his phone away because he was excited for the surprise he was planning. As Aaron chuckled to himself and climbed into his five-star hotel bed, it occurred to him that maybe he should've told Alice that his brother, Calvin, was going to break up with her best friend, Kendra. After a minute of just thinking about it, Aaron decided it was better he didn't get involved in the mess anyway.

"Okay, pack you're purse and throw on the best clubbing outfit you own!" Kendra smiled gleefully as she shoved open Alice's bedroom door. It was Friday, September 12th, the day after Alice's twenty-first birthday and she was home with her parents in Connecticut. Kendra, already twenty-two going on twenty-three, was home for the weekend with her parents, a few blocks away, so that she could be with her best friend.

"Kendra, I appreciate the offer, but I thought you, I, and the guys from KH agreed that we wouldn't go out on a big drinking party until we were all together. You know as well as I, that won't happen until we see them again in the summer." Alice told her. KH was the world-known band that Calvin and Aaron were in. They were in the middle of recording their next album and already promoting it in Europe along with their other two band mates, Jordan and Daniel. It happened to work out perfectly that Kendra was dating Calvin and Alice was dating his twin, Aaron. Everyone had already reached the legal drinking age in America, except Alice, who was beginning to feel left out.

"I know that, and we will not break that promise. Just do what I tell you and it will all work out. Besides, you don't have a choice, I already told you're mother you won't be back again until tomorrow." Kendra flashed a devious smile at her best friend and stuck her head into Alice's closet.

Thirty minutes later, both Alice and Kendra were dressed to perfection with hair and make up finished. The two got into Kendra's car as Alice started to question her about the secret plans for the evening.

"You do know that it is three-thirty in the afternoon, right?" Alice said, "Why are we dressed already?"

"You'll find out." Kendra smiled and popped on her sunglasses because it was unusually bright for September. She turned the volume of the car's radio on higher to prevent further questions.

They talked, laughed, and sang along for the next two hours. Finally, Kendra pulled up in a parking spot in JFK airport.

"This is insane. What are we doing, Kendra? Please tell me!" Alice begged. Her friend just shook her head and directed Alice to the nearest food court. When they were finished, she looked at the list of incoming flights and confused Alice even more.

"Kendra, _what are we doing at an airport?_" Alice asked. Three girls came up to Kendra and Alice to ask for a picture. After they left, Kendra was stunned for a minute.

"Wow, I mean I know why they wanted a picture with _you_, but why did they want one with me?"

"Seriously? Kendra, you're book is amazing! You made the freaking best-seller's list for crying out loud!" Alice forgot about the surprise for a second to remind her friend that she was famous now too. Kendra turned to Alice and smiled, then forgot all about their sincere conversation and led Alice to the correct terminal.

"Kendra, I give up!" Alice exclaimed, "Can you at least tell me why we're in the terminal for the flights coming from Dusseldorf, Germany?"

A minute after Alice said it, she finally understood. She turned to see the guys from KH in their hilarious hats and over-sized sweatshirts trying to cover up their identity and avoid any outbursts from fans walking through the gates. Alice ran up to Aaron the minute he got through and he dropped his bags so that they could hug. Kendra watched their reunion while someone tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled around and fell right into Calvin's arms. They immediately started kissing.

"Hey you!" Kendra laughed.

"Hi." Calvin smiled, "This was a great idea, you know. Aaron could _not_ stop talking about it."

"Thank you! I mean it's great to have you guys here, anyway." Kendra kissed him on the cheek and ran off to direct the reunited group to their next destination.

An hour later, the four guys had changed and the group was sitting down at a table at one of New York's most popular clubs. Jordan's girlfriend, Alexandra, had come along too, so after the group had had a few rounds of drinks, the couple was off dancing.

"Hey Alexandra!" Alice said over the blasting music. Jordan had stopped dancing, but Alexandra was going strong.

"Alice!" Alexandra turned around to face her, "Long-time no see!" They hugged. The only reason they were really friends was because their boyfriends were friends. Alice didn't really know Alexandra that well, but she seemed nice.

"How does it feel?" Alexandra went on, her breath consisting of a heavy sent of alcohol.

"What?"

"To be twenty-one silly!" Alexandra moved her hips in time to the music.

"Great! I can finally join you guys." Alice told her.

"So, Alice, are you drunk yet?" Alexandra laughed as Alice shook her head no. She hadn't planned on it.

"Well, I am, so let's dance!"

The two girls had fun for awhile. Alice noticed that Alexandra was drawing a lot of attention with her dancing. It was extremely inappropriate, but Alice just supposed it was because she was drunk.

Kendra had two drinks, then saying she didn't want to get drunk tonight, grabbed a soda instead. Calvin sat down next to her and started talking about something quietly. Alice returned to the table, pretending it was because she was exhausted, but she really just didn't want to be standing next to Alexandra.

When "Disturbia" by Rihanna came on and Alice noticed Daniel sitting at the table, alone, she took his hand, making him laugh and made him dance. Daniel had always been the quiet one in the band and she felt bad because his girlfriend had just dumped him last month.

"Come on, Dan! You could do better than that!" Alice laughed. Once he started actually trying and a smile crept onto his face, Alice felt someone come behind her and grab her hands with a warm, welcoming grip. She turned around and faced Aaron.

"What's new?" He asked as "Do You Remember?" by Jay Sean came on. They danced, talked, and laughed the rest of the night. Alice decided that this surprise night was the best gift she had gotten in awhile.

"Ha! HEY ALICE!" Alice turned around to a drunk-sounding voice and saw Kendra stumbling towards her. "Isn't this great?" She started dancing, but tripped almost immediately. Kendra was laughing, gulping for air, and looked like she could vomit any minute.

"Whoa! Kendra?" Alice helped her attempt to regain her balance. "What happened?" Kendra didn't appear to be listening. She started to groan and continued to lie on the floor next to Alice.

"We have to get you to the hotel." Alice dragged her friend to the bar's entrance. Aaron followed them and asked what was wrong.

"I think she is going to be sick." Alice explained.

"I'll help you." Aaron took Kendra's shoulder because she could not hold her balance at all.

"No, Aaron, you should stay! You guys don't really get to have that much fun like this." Alice encouraged, "I can get her into the hotel."

"I'm coming with you." Aaron said and helped Kendra out the door as Alice gave in and told Daniel they were leaving.

"You know, Dan, I think you guys can stay, but just keep an eye on Alexandra, she's looking a little tipsy." Alice whispered.

"A little?" Daniel cracked up.

Outside, it was not any easier to maneuver Kendra. Aaron waved down a taxi and opened the back door for Alice and Kendra. He told Alice to keep her head down so that no one would notice who they were. Aaron sat next to the driver and attempted to hide his face while telling him the address, so that they could get to the hotel without getting recognized.

"She thrown up yet?" The driver chuckled, looking in his rearview mirror. Alice shook her head and helped Kendra buckle her seatbelt. Kendra began to sleep, but woke up several times crying for Calvin.

As they reached the hotel, the bald, heavy-set driver perked up and turned to Aaron as he opened the door to help the girls out.

"Hey! You guys look exactly like Aaron and Alice! You know? That famous couple?"

"Uhh! What?" Aaron attempted to laugh, "Isn't that dude, Aaron, in like Europe or something?"

"But you look just like…"

"Yeah! I get that all the time!" Alice exclaimed as she handed the man his fare, "I really think she is prettier, though." And slammed the yellow door shut.

The entire elevator ride up, Aaron did nothing but laugh.

"Listen, if you need anything, _really_, just knock." Aaron said handing Alice a spare card to open his room that was connected to Calvin, Jordan, and Daniel's.

"Aaron, I can handle this." Alice smiled, "I wasn't planning on getting drunk anyway."

"How did I guess?" Aaron asked no one in particular.

"Get some sleep." Alice laughed and tried to push Aaron out the door. He intertwined her hand in his and they leaned in to kiss just as the sound of someone throwing up came from the bathroom.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Alice frowned. Aaron kissed her on the cheek before she closed the door and ran to the bathroom.

"Jordan! JORDAN!" Calvin stumbled into a few people who seemed to be not much more sober than he was.

Daniel paid the bill and ran over to help Calvin walk. He found Jordan and Alexandra and they were on they were in their hotel rooms in an hour.

"I can get a maid to clean up the rest." Alice held her breath as she dumped the last paper towel into the trash can.

"I can't believe this!" Kendra moaned while gripping the bathroom door handle for support, "I got sick and you cleaned it all up!" She sounded like a child.

"Kendra, I still don't think you're right yet." Alice came over and gingerly felt her friend's forehead. "You still have a temperature."

"I'm sorry about tonight. I didn't mean to get drunk and ruin you're night." Kendra apologized.

"It really wasn't _my_ night; it was just the first time I could actually join you guys." Alice shrugged. She called the front desk for the cleaning service and allowed herself to fall asleep for a few hours.

"There you are." A figure blocked the light streaming in from Calvin's hotel window.

"Ug! What do you want Aaron?" Calvin rolled over and covered his head with a pillow, "What time is it anyway?"

"It's one in the afternoon already." Aaron laughed, "When did you guys get home last night?"

"I have no idea. You could ask Daniel." Calvin finally sat up.

"Calvin, I never saw you last night. Did everything go okay?" Aaron questioned with a slight sense of concern in his voice.

"Course. Why?" Calvin got out of bed and went over to his suitcase.  
"Well, what did you do? Where were you?"

"I…" He stopped and stood up. Calvin didn't even remember.

"I didn't see Kendra either…until she came to the table, drunk…" Aaron looked at Calvin, "Did you know she was drunk last night?"

"I don't remember anything from last night…I mean I sat down with you guys and we had a few drinks, but then I think I went to the bar with Kendra…" Calvin scratched his head.

"I don't understand." Alice had her hair up and she was rubbing Kendra's back, "You shouldn't still be sick. I thought you threw up all the alcohol last night…" She reached for her friend's hair and held it up.

Minutes later, a second maid walked in the door and her bored expression turned into horror. Alice frowned and apologized before directing Kendra back to her bed.

"This is not good. How do you feel?" Alice got a can of seltzer out of the fridge.

"Horrible." Kendra moaned.

"I would say hangover, but there wasn't that much alcohol in you're system, and you were fine a few hours ago." Kendra shook her head wildly as Alice talked.

"It's nothing to do with alcohol, I can tell." She rolled over, "It just feels like my insides are turning." And at that, she shot up and ran to the bathroom just in time.

"Hey, how is she?" Aaron asked as soon as Alice came through the door.

"Terrible! Kendra's still vomiting, but it's not because of the alcohol." Alice sat down on Aaron's comfortable, white, hotel bed and buried her face in her hands.

"I practically left her there with the maid for a few minutes because I need some air. I don't understand it… she has a temperature, but she said it feels like her insides are turning…" Alice gazed out the room's window and Aaron sat down next to her. Suddenly, it all made sense. When Alice gasped Aaron asked her what she was talking about, but he was too late, she was already halfway down the hallway.

Half an hour later, Alice returned to her hotel room with a pharmacy bag in her hand. The maid was gone and the bathroom was clean, but Kendra was still in bed, holding her stomach.

"Sorry I left so soon like that." Alice said. She felt like her head was spinning, things were happening to fast.

"It's okay. I'm the one who should be saying sorry." Kendra laughed a little.

Alice took a deep breath, "I think I know what you're problem is." She gripped the plastic bag tightly, "Remember how you said you were with Calvin last night?" Kendra nodded as Alice dumped the contents of her bag onto the enormous, pure white bed.

Kendra could only gasp as a tear slid down her cheek.

Aaron was completely stunned. Alice was not picking up her cell phone and she was not answering the five times he had knocked on her door. Was something wrong? Why had she left so quickly? Where was she now? And what about Kendra?

Aaron sifted through these thoughts and tried to calm himself by looking out the window and at the fading sunset. His friends didn't seem concerned at all. Although, they really didn't know about the problem at hand.

Alexandra slid onto Jordan's lap and seconds later, the door slammed. Aaron turned around, thankful at first, to see Alice. After a minute, he realized she was crying. Alice wasn't only crying, she appeared extremely hurt. As if someone had ripped something away from her. And she was staring at Calvin.

"How could you?" Her voice was barely audible.

"What are you talking about?" Calvin questioned, "Where is Kendra?"

"In the bathroom, sobbing her head off." A tear rolled down Alice's cheek. Seeing her upset hurt Aaron. He wanted to find out what was wrong and fix it immediately.

"What? Why?" Calvin stepped towards Alice.

"You're girlfriend's pregnant."

Aaron had never seen Calvin's face so white. That was, when he was in the room. Alice immediately fell into Aaron's arms, so he never saw his brother leave. Aaron helped Alice slide onto the bed and she quietly cried into his shoulder as he tried to figure out if he was dreaming or not.

"I can't believe this." Alice clung to Aaron's wrist tightly, as if she had read his mind and was trying to prove to him that this was really happening.

"Kendra is… was so responsible…" She choked.

"She still is," Aaron whispered in her ear, "They were drunk, remember?"

"I don't see what you're problem is." Alexandra shrugged lazily from Jordan's lap.

Alice lifted her head up and gave Alexandra the evilest look ever. "In case you didn't hear me the first time, Alex, we just found out that Kendra's pregnant."

"I still don't see an issue." Everyone, including Jordan, stared at her, confused, "I mean you just get rid of it. I even have a great doctor's number. She won't feel anything…" She got up, but Alice was already on her feet and cut her off.

"Alex! What the heck are you talking about?"

"Abortion! Duh!" Alex waved her away as if there was nothing wrong.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Alice stared at the floor, "Alex, you know she wouldn't do that. Its…its killing."

"What? What are you talking about? There is absolutely nothing wrong with it. I've done it before!" Alexandra stopped and realized what she had just said.

The room was silent and still.

Daniel decided he had to get out of the tense atmosphere and went to the bathroom.

"But, Alex, we haven't…" Jordan was speechless. They hadn't hooked up yet… _this is going to just top the night off._ Alice stepped back in astonishment. Aaron reached for her hand and pulled her back to the bed.

"I know! But, Jordan that was a long time ago!" Alexandra laughed to herself, but she had no success in brightening the mood.

"Really?" A dark, hurt look of disgust came over Jordan's hard, tan face, "So at twenty-six years old you've already had sex a long time ago?" Alice swallowed hard and Aaron pulled her hand again, signaling that they should leave the room.

"Jordan, I didn't mean…"  
"Oh! So what did you mean?" His voice was raising and starting to crack, "Alex, we've been together for three years!"

Aaron had his hand on the doorknob and Jordan's voice finally softened, to the point where he was barely audible, "How long have you been seeing this other guy?"

As Aaron pushed the elevator button, he could feel Alice's grip on his hand. They had grabbed their jackets and decided to get some air. When Aaron finally glanced at Alice, she wasn't crying. She had cried so hard already, there were no more tears left. Aaron led her out of the elevator and down the street to a small, tight, city park. He finally hugged her tightly, promising that everything was going to be okay. Her breath was cold on his neck and it was just what he needed. They finally let go and looked at each other before sitting down at a nearby bench to watch the bright orange sun fade into the deep velvet night sky.


End file.
